pvzstrategyfandomcom-20200214-history
Survival: Endless - 20 Cob Cannon Strategy
20 Cob Cannon Strategy 20 cob cannons were formed from a transition of setups from 6 - 12 - 16 - 20 cob cannon setup Specifications *This is a laddered Setup which means this setup uses ladders to reduce pumpkin maintenance and to protect certain plants against certain zombies that might bite the pumpkin *the setup itself is not safe against almost any combination of zombies that appear in survival endless, including bungees and ambush pool zombies *1 twin sunflower is needed Strategy thumb|250px|right20 cob cannons uses a 4 - 4 - 4 - 4 - 2i - 2 cycle ' *numbers represent the number of cobs used per wave *'i' represents an ice shroom used right after and is timed to hit the next wave *'4 '- 2 cobs launched approx. 3 seconds before arrival of a wave or after the launch of the 2nd pair cob from the previous pair of cobs that is launched + 2 cobs launched 3 seconds after the launch of the 1st pair of cob *'2i - 2 cobs launched approx. 3 seconds before arrival of a wave or after the launch of the 2nd pair cob from the previous pair of cobs that is launched + placing a cofee bean approx. 3 seconds after the launch of the 1st cob *'2 '- 2 cobs launched approx. 3 seconds before arrival of a wave or after the launch of the 2nd pair cob from the previous pair of cobs that is launched *so basically you launch a pair of cobs 3 seconds after the launch of the previous pair of cobs then if there are only 4 cobs left you launch 2 cobs then use ice 3 seconds after it then once again launch 2 cobs after it then the cycle will go on ... *bungees are countered by either cobbing them or using an ice shroom and freezing them right after they land on the glooms Pros -Very Convenient -Rounds can go by faster -No pumpkin maintenance on ground -Only needs 1 twin sunflower -Can eliminate diggers quickly -If you have full sun (Highly doubtful), you can remove the twin sunflower and have 2 ice shrooms in the pool -If you are extremely precisely careful, you can succeed and go to higher levels and try different challenges like a 22 cob or even a 24 cob cannon setup Cons -Bungees can take any plant except for the cob cannons -If the bungees take a plant, the ladder goes with it -Diggers can still get to the other side if not timed enough -Gargantuars, Giga-Gargantuars, and Zombonis can crush cob cannons -Dolphin rider zombies can leap over plants and eat cobs in seconds if not careful -Very sensitive to almost any zombie -Dancing Zombies can be an issue if you are not careful because the lead zombie can summon back up dancers and they can eat your plants -Very hard to ladder -You can lose a lot of sun quickly if you rush the cob placement and finish setup in like 8 waves -Mistakes can easily happen like accidentally removing ladders while cobbing bungees, activating ice shrooms at the wrong time (too early/too late to avoid ambush water zombies from popping out of the water, or freezing bungees), forgetting about the digger zombies, accidentally cobbing laddered plants by unintentionally launching a cob, -You can easily run out of ice shrooms with only 1 space or 2 -The economy for the setup is hard to maintain -Highly depends on Ice Shrooms which can be a big problem since you can only have 2 at a time and you might need them a lot often and their CD is approximately 50 seconds Tips for success -Maintain a steady tempo for your cob launching -Launch a cob to ambush zombies location first then wake up ice shroom to get rid of bungees -Try laddering on levels without catapults or bungees (IOS or anyone with 9 seeds), Gargantuars/Gigas, Zombonies, Jacks, Pogo Zombies 22 Cob Cannon StrategyCategory:Survival ModeCategory:StrategiesCategory:Strategies Based On CobsCategory:Survival: EndlessCategory:Strategies by Hitoridakeno 22 cob cannons has the bottom half completely filled with cob cannons, with the upper half like a 20 cob cannon build. It has pretty much the same pros and cons of a 20 cob cannon build. Specifications * This is a laddered Setup which means this setup uses ladders to reduce pumpkin maintenance and to protect certain plants against certain zombies that might bite the pumpkin * the setup itself is not safe against almost any combination of zombies that appear in survival endless, including bungees and ambush pool zombies * 1 twin sunflower is needed Strategy 4 - 4 - 4 - 4 - 2i - 4 cycle ' * '''4 ' - 1 cob launched to the upper half, 2 to the lower ~3 seconds before the arrival of a wave. To eliminate the imps on the lower half, launch another cob to the lower half one second after the first 3 * 'i' represents an iceshroom used right after to freeze the next wave * '''2i- 2 cobs launched approx. 3 seconds before arrival of a wave or after the launch of the 2nd pair cob from the previous pair of cobs that is launched + placing a coffee bean approx. 3 seconds after the launch of the 1st cob * if there are bungees, cob them or freeze them, but be careful not to remove ladders 24 Cob Cannon Strategy This setup is EXTREMELY difficult to handle manually. With precise macro timing, this setup is theoretically maintainable. The reason why it is very difficult is because it is very hard to fire a number of cobs to both halves with almost no interval. If the interval is larger than 0.15 seconds, diggers or dancers might eat cobs. Specifications * This setup completely relies on cob cannons and ice shrooms for DPS * 1 or no twin sunflowers are needed Strategies https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G3p0xtv0tdU&list=UUPd1VtWCu0XT_kGjqmtfbcw 4 - 2i - 6 - 4 - 2i - 6 cycle * It is immediate that this setup uses ice shrooms too quickly, so you MUST leave at least one zombie after the wave before a huge wave, and keep buffering it until you have both ice shrooms ready * 4 ' - two cobs launched 0.15 second before the arrival of a wave, follow by another two cobs on the seventh column 1.075 second later to eliminate imps, dancers, and diggers. the second cob shot to the upper half must be in the first row to eliminate imps * '''2i ' - two cobs immediately followed by waking up an ice shroom to freeze the next wave, gigas, and gargantuars before they throw their imps * '6 ' - four cobs launched ~3 seconds before the arrival of a wave, followed by another two cobs to eliminate imps one second later. the third cob shot to the upper half must be in the first row to eliminate imps. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gXDtw3MPID8 '''6i - 2 - 4 -6i - 2 - 4 Generally simpler and easier to use without macro timing. * Like the strategy above, it is immediate that this setup uses ice shrooms too quickly, so you MUST leave at least one zombie after the wave before a huge wave, and keep buffering it until you have both ice shrooms ready * 6i - four cobs launched ~3 seconds before the arrival of a wave, followed by another two cobs to eliminate imps one second later. the third cob shot to the upper half must be in the first row to eliminate imps. Give a coffee bean to an ice-shroom the moment the 3rd or 4th cob hits * 4''' - two cobs launched ~3 seconds before the arrival of a wave, follow by another two cobs on the seventh column ~2 seconds later to eliminate imps, dancers, and diggers. the second cob shot to the upper half must be in the first row to eliminate imps * '''2 - two cobs launched ~ 3 seconds before the arrival of a wave. Pros -Can go through rounds quickly -Completely safe against bungees -No pumpkin maintenance -Needs only one or no twin sunflowers Cons -DPS is completely based on cob shots and ice shrooms -Uses ice shrooms faster than their cool downs -Very sensitive to any zombie, especially diggers -Dancing zombies can eat cob cannons easily -Extremely difficult to handle manually